Sasuke yang mengenaskan
by San Yumaru
Summary: Sasuke berubah jadi konyol? Gimana itu ya? Yang beminat silahkan membaca! San present.. Jeng jeng!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sama**

**WARNING :**

**Gaje, vOCC, garing, typo, tak layak publish *Tapi kenapa masih dipublish dobe!* Ahhh pokoknya apapun deh, yang penting udah kepublish *Lu bilang nggak layak!*, *Yaudah, suka-suka gue!*, Lho, ko malah ribut sama diri sendiri? Yasudah lupakan obrolan tadi! Pokoknya yang tidak berminat jangan membaca.**

* * *

**::::DONT LIKE DONT READ::::**

**(^_^)_(^_^)**

"HHHOOAAAAAMMMM!" Naruto menguap lebar bak kudanil yang sedang kelaparan, dia mengusap-usap matanya yang masih berkunang lalu segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan jalan yang sedikit sempoyongan.

DUKHH!

"Wadoh! Apaan tuh!" Teriak Naruto sambil memegangi jidatnya karena baru saja menabrak tembok. Tak lama kemudian ia mencium sesuatu, bau sabun, dan ada suara orang mencuci. Seingat Naruto, ia sekamar dengan Sasuke dan Sai di asrama ini, dua orang dengan wajah yang mirip tetapi berbeda sikap, yang satu memiliki rambut seperti bokong ayam dan yang satu memiliki rambut lepek tak bermodel. Selesai memikirkan teman sekamarnya Naruto melihat siapa yang sedang mencuci di kamar mandi, rasa penasarannya menunjukan bahwa yang tengah mencuci adalah...

"JANGAN NGINTIP DOBE!" Bentak seseorang dengan sambil men-deathglare Naruto yang melongokan kepala ke arahnya yang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke... Ya, Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang mencuci kolor, boxer, dan segala pakaian dalamnya.

"Hahahaha! Sejak kapan kau mencuci kolor dirumah? Biasanya juga kau pakai jasa loundry" Seru Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sampe gelimpungan nggak jelas.

"DIAM!"

PLUK! Satu celana dalam sukses mendarat di wajah Naruto.

"HUEEKKK!" Naruto langsung muntah-muntah setelah mencium bau celana dalam Sasuke yang baunya naujubilah sedapnya.

"Kau sudah taukan kenapa aku tidak meloundry pakaian dalamku? Itu karena semua toko loundry menolaknya, celana dalamku bau sekali katanya. Apa memang iya?" Kata Sasuke yang langsung sweat drop.

Dengan kesal plus dongkol, Naruto menjawab, "Lo cium aja sendiri bau sempak lo yang semerbak bak bunga bangke yang baru mekar di liang lahat!"

"Ciyus? Miapah?" Tanya Sasuke pada pertanyaan Naruto.

"..." Naruto hanya dapat menatap kikuk sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke mulai mengendus bau celana dalam yang warnanya menghitam karena jamur dan nggak pernah di cuci selama hampir satu pekan. Setelah di cium, srenggggggg! Umhhhhhh baunya... Semerbak SEKALE!

"Hoy teme! Bangun woy! Pake acara pingsan lagi, padahal itukan celananya sendiri. Teme!" Teriak Naruto sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke yang pingsan. Terlihat busa keluar dari mulut Sasuke, nih orang pingsan karena bau yang nikmat dari celana dalamnya atau kena rabies karena di gigit Akamaru ya? *Di deathglare Kiba*, *Gomen-gome, maafkan author yang seenaknya*

Lanjut lagi kecerita Naruto yang gaje ini.

"SELAMAT PAGI!" Teriak Naruto dengan suara cempreng nan super duper kencengnya sehingga siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan menutup telingga karena masih sayang sama gendang telinganya. *lebay*

"Berisik!"

BLETAK! Satu jitakan keras mendarat mulus di kepala Naruto dan menghasilkan butiran-butiran mutiara raksaksa alias benjol!

"Kenapa Sakura-chan menjitakku setiap aku berucap," Naruto menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, "SELAMAT-"

GUMPRANG!

Sebuah lubang sudah tertera di kaca jendela, yang menandakan Naruto sudah tidak ada bersama kita lagi. Maksudnya, karena Sakura terah melemparnya jauh-jauh agar gendang telinganya yang berharga itu tidak pecah.

Seseorang datang dari ambang pintu, dengan gayanya yang sangat cool orang itu berjalan pelan~, sangat kalem sekali, semua siswi terpukau dan meneriakan namanya.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Begitulah teriakan kesetanan dari para gadis-gadis setan itu. Tapi ada yang aneh dari cara Sasuke berjalan, dari tadi kok dia kagak nyampe-nyampe ya? Diliat lagi, Sasuke berjalan..., secimit-secimit dia mulai berjalan, seperti siput yang sedang berlari. Ya Sasuke mulai berjalan, semakin dekat, yak! Sedikit lagi ... Dan akhirnya, GOLLLLL! Bukan! Sasuke berhasil duduk di kursinya yang paling depan.

"Hai Sasuke-kun?" Sapa Sakura dengan senyum sumringah di wajah polos namun iblisnya(?).

"..." Tak ada jawaban, Sasuke hanya diam. Terlihat rahangnya mengeras menahan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Kini Sakura terlihat bingung, wajah Sasuke berubah memerah, menguning, dan akhirnya membiru. "Sasuke? Kenapa?" Ulang Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang sedari tadi mematung.

"Tidak" Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas menyebalkannya.

"Sasuke~~~"

"Sudah sana pergi!"

"Sasu..."

"Kubilang pergi!"

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin tanya ken-"

"Arghhh!" Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya sambil menatap dingin Sakura. "Bisa tidak kau jangan berisik dan per-"

Duuuututtttttt...tiutiutiut...preeeeettttt...prekepekkkkkk...cusssssss...pessssss...prrreeeettttttt...CRET!

Suasana kelas yang tadinya rusuh kaya pasar ayam hening seketika, suara misterius yang indah itu telah menghipnotis seluruh siswa di kelas itu. Semua mulai mengendus.

"WOY! Siapa yang kentut nih! Abis makan jengkol ya!"

"HELP ME!"

"Gas beracun nih! Bau bener!"

"Kurang ngajar banget tuh yang kentut!"

"Kampret! Serangga gue mati nih, tanggung jawab dong!"

"Lebih bau dari kentutnya Neji!"

"Enak aja lo!"

"Siapa yang udah ngerjain pr Gai-sensei!"

"KAGAK NYAMBUNG LEE!"

"Aduh baunya kagak ilang-ilang!"

"Pison dari mana sih ini!"

"Ya tuhan! Gue kagak bisa nyium bau lagi!"

"Ya tuhan! Aku lupa belum mengumpulkan tugas Gai-sensei!"

"KAGAK NYAMBUNG LAGI LEE!"

Tuuutttttttttt...pppprreeeekkkeeepppeeekkkkk...dddduuutttttttttt...ccccceeeessssstttttt...

"HHHHUUUEEEKKKKK!"

Dan semuapun pingsan tak berdaya ketika mencium aroma kentut Sasuke yang harumnya cetar membahana badai, sungguh sesuatu sekali.

Sasuke hanya diam mematung, melihat teman-temannya langsung pingsan seketika karena aroma kentutnya, apalagi Sakura yang sedari tadi berada di depan Sasuke, sekarang gadis itu tengah kejang-kejang dengan busa yang terus keluar dari mulutnya *itu busa apa iler*. Tak berapa kemudian ambulance datang untuk membawa siswa-siswi yang keracunan kentut ini ke rumah sakit, karena kondisi mereka semua keritis sampai masuk keruang UGD. Sungguh bau duniawi yang sangat semerbak.

* * *

**Yaahahaaa, cerita komedi pertama San berhasil di publish! Emang nggak lucu sih, tapi yahh... San mau coba aja bikin cerita komedi *Kepedean LO!***

**Semoga terhibur ya! Maaf kalau masih garing-, *Itu baru benar!***


End file.
